


A Rainy Day can Change Your Life

by reigens_antiesper_dropkick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Rain, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, tagging is so hard what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigens_antiesper_dropkick/pseuds/reigens_antiesper_dropkick
Summary: He looked gorgeous like that, with his hair slicked back and a look of contentedness and freedom on his face. And then it hit Kei.Fuck.He's in love. And with Yamaguchi of all people. His best friend had been nothing short of an angel to him all these years. The kid had practically worshipped him in their elementary and middle school years, and even now puts up with all- okay most of his bullshit.Rated Teen for swearing!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	A Rainy Day can Change Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Sorry, I'm super new to ao3 and writing in general. Criticism is incredibly appreciated, I know it's not perfect. This started out as me just writing a little bit for myself but then I kept writing more and more so it might be a bit awkward.
> 
> Trigger warning for the smallest, tiniest amount of mentioned homophobia!!
> 
> Also I changed the name from Rainy Days, since that was super generic, and I had barely put any thought into it.

It was just a rainy day after practice, where he was walking home as usual with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was just watching his friend enjoy the weather since he couldn't be quite convinced to do the same. Even after all the " _But Tsukki, c'mon, the rainy days are the best_ " and " _Only for a few minutes?"_ , he wouldn't budge. The shorter boy's enjoyment of the rain was completely lost on him, just like his love of soggy fries. What was with his best friend's obsession with moisture? Anyways, the middle blocker stayed under the dry safety of his umbrella and just watched. Yamaguchi had a smile on his face and was already drenched, but that only seemed to add to his delight. He looked gorgeous like that, with his hair slicked back and a look of contentedness and freedom on his face. And then it hit Kei. 

**Fuck**.

He's in love. And with _Yamaguchi_ of all people. His best friend had been nothing short of an angel to him all these years. The kid had practically worshipped him in their elementary and middle school years, and even now puts up with ~~all~~ most of his bullshit.

And Tsukishima repays him by having a big, gay crush on the kid. Who is straight. Well, technically Tadashi never had mentioned his sexuality (romance seemed to be a topic they both avoided talking about with each other, for whatever reason), but it was obvious in the way he blushed around Yachi, and how he fidgeted around the girls in their class. 

Well, at the end of the day Yamaguchi's sexuality didn't even matter. Because there was no way in hell that he could feel the same way about Tsuksihima, gay, bi, straight, or whatever. Because Tsukishima would in no way allow that to happen. His best friend needed comfort, he needed support and affection. The blonde was well aware that those areas weren't exactly his forte. And even if he did miraculously end up in a relationship with the pinch server, then what? _Would they change? That was scary. Would they stay the same? If so, what would even be the point of dating. And, god forbid, what if they broke up? Years of friendship, down the drain because he couldn't be a good enough boyfriend or some shit._

So yeah. Either way, he would never date Yamaguchi. He would _never_ confess. And he would **_never_** , ever tell anyone about his huge, painstakingly large crush on his best friend.

Not his mom.

Not Akiteru.

Not Kuroo, Bokuto, or the rest of the volleyball idiots.

No matter how hard it was to contain.

  
And god it was hard to contain right now with the freckled boy in front of him, completely soaked because of the rain, but not seeming to mind one bit. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. He just stood there, eyes closed, and smiling. Nothing great had happened, it was just raining, yet Tadashi looked so blissful that you could think he won the lottery. And despite being soaked, despite the foggy and dull atmosphere, he was glowing. 

Goddamnit. Kei had it bad. If he heard anyone else thinking what he was, he would have rolled his eyes so far into the back of his head they'd get stuck. But here he was. Writing a mental poem in his head over some teenage boy enjoying the rain. _Bullshit_. Kei hated being in love. Well, he only technically realized he was a few minutes ago, but so far he did not like the cheesiness that came with this feeling. He also realized that he had probably felt this way for a while. But there was no need to define it. It just became so undeniable in this very moment he was finally forced to admit it. 

Yamaguchi's eyes finally opened, and he and the blonde just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You're going to catch a cold, idiot." There was no malice in the taller boy's voice, in fact, he was smiling the tiniest bit while he said it.

"Sorry, Tsukki." There was also no remorse in the shorter boy's voice, only amusement.

They continued their walk home with minimal conversation, but the silence was comfortable. It wasn't the silence of not knowing what to say, but the silence of knowing that something doesn't always need to be said. It was comfortable.

  
And then they got to the block where they had to split up.

"Bye, See you tomorrow Tsukki!"

"Mhm, see-ya."

And then he got home.

And he had all the time in the world to think about how fucked he was.

  
════ ⋆★⋆ ════

It's not like he hadn't thought about romance or crushes and whatnot until that very moment, but he just didn't find them very important.

Romance was unnecessary, and the word crush was meant for schoolgirls who blushed over handsome upperclassmen. Not the snarky, uninterested Tsukishima Kei. Girls had approached him before, with romantic intent. And he'd always turn them down without second thought. First of all, he wouldn't date a girl who he didn't know just because she put some extra time into making cookies or writing a letter for him. And second of all, he wouldn't date a girl. _At all_. 

His sexuality wasn't exactly something he was open about- even Yamaguchi didn't know- but that was mainly because Kei thought it was unimportant. The other reason was he didn't want that aspect of vulnerable information about himself to be easily accessed and then weaponized against him. Not that he would have cared. Okay, he might care, a _little_ , but still. It wasn't important. 

But now, he wanted to tell someone. That someone being his best friend. But that couldn't work out, because god knows what else he would accidentally confess.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

  
Walk to school with _Yamaguchi_. Notice the way his best friend talked with his hands while telling a story. Go to class with _Yamaguchi_. Watch as the pinch server thought out the answer to a particularly hard math question, and how he showed visible relief when he answered a question right. Eat lunch with _Yamaguchi_. Pick up on the eating habits and preferences of his green-haired companion. Go to volleyball practice with _Yamaguchi_. Listen to how the freckled boy interacted with their teammates. Walk home with _Yamaguchi_. Realize how deep he is in this shit.

 _Yamaguchi_. _Yamaguchi_. _Yamaguchi_. _Yamaguchi_. _Yamaguchi_. Every single second of every single hour, all day, every day, it's just _Yamaguchi_ , _Yamaguchi_ , _**Yamaguchi**_. He is going to go insane. He would have thought it was his Hinata and Kageyama's antics that would push him off the brink of sanity, but at this rate, it might just be the most bearable person on the team who does the job.

Practice has ended again. And it's time to walk home again. With _Yamaguchi_. Not to pretend that it's not the best part of his day, where he gets one on one time with the boy. But he's so full of tension at this point that he's worried he'll do something stupid.

  
He does.

Halfway home, enjoying each other's company again in their usual silence, he stops.

"Yamaguchi."

"Hmm?"

"I'm gay."

And then he continues walking. Okay, sure it's not _exactly_ what's been bothering him all week, but it does feel good to get off his chest. At least, it did for a second. And now he's internally freaking out again because _What The Fuck Did He Just Say._

This was supposed to be unimportant information that he didn't need to explicitly tell anyone. Coming out wasn't something he planned to do, he would rather just not make a point of telling somebody unless they asked specifically. And the shorter boy's silence wasn't exactly reassuring either. Shit, they live in rural Japan. Not exactly known to be the most accepting, pride festival filled area. Yamaguchi probably wasn't outright homophobic. But what if he was uncomfortable now? His thinking was interrupted by his friend, who he accidentally started walking in front of while being caught up in his thoughts.

"Tsukki."

"Hm?" Still pretending to be unfazed by the whole thing was proving to be a more difficult task than originally expected, especially with the way Yamaguchi was staring at him now.

Tadashi opened his mouth, paused, and then shut it again. After thinking for a moment he finally opened his mouth to speak.  
"You're really cool, you know that Tsukki?"

That- That was not exactly the answer he had expected. He didn't really know what to expect, but being called cool was definitely a surprise. A lot better than certain scenarios, which included him making his best friend hate him, and being called a certain word that starts with an F. 

"Huh." It wasn't a question, more like an acknowledgment that he had heard. And that things were going to be okay. 

And then they kept walking and resumed their silence. It wasn't quite as comfortable as it had been before, and Tsukishima cursed himself for ruining that, but it wasn't unbearably awkward. They were almost 3/4 of the way home now. 

"I'm bisexual"

The blonde nearly broke his neck with how fast he turned his head to look at him. The green-haired boy seemed to have his eyes glued to the road, unable to make eye contact. Jesus, now Tsukishima could see why it took Yamaguchi so long to find the right words to respond. Because honestly, he had no idea what the fuck to say right now. Again, he's not the best at expressions of support or comfort.

"Okay." That was a lame response. But he couldn't think of anything else, and his go-to sarcasm didn't seem appropriate right now. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They finished their walk in silence. However, any of the awkwardness from before had completely vanished. The air had felt even lighter than before. Tsukishima smiled to himself, and at the spot where they had to split up to get home, they both simply nodded at each other, communicating all they needed to, at least for now, in that simple goodbye gesture.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am and have never written a fic before, none of this was planned out. I'm sure it's obvious when reading that, but I'm too tired to check, maybe in the morning I'll see this and wonder what I was thinking and that this is absolute garbage, but for now thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry, I was gonna add a second chapter but looking back I got pretty bored of this story and just didn't have the motivation, so maybe I'll add one later but for now it can just have an open ending. Sorry!!


End file.
